finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geomancer (Tactics)
|stats=High base attack, magick, HP and MP See stats |weapons=Swords, Axes |armor=Hats, Clothes, Robes |command abilities=Geomancy See Geomancy |support abilities=See reaction abilities, support abilities, movement abilities |recurring appearance=Geomancer }} Geomancer (Elemental User in Japanese promotional materials) is a job in Final Fantasy Tactics. It is a balanced job in the physical classes but more defensive. The Geomancer has the action ability Geomancy to bend the earth itself to attack and inflict an ailment to the targets within a certain range. It costs 2,870 JP to master. Leveling Geomancer to level 2 along with Archer and Thief will unlock Ninja; leveling to level 5 along with Squire, Chemist, Summoner, Dragoon, and Orator unlocks Mime; while leveling it to level 5 along with Dragoon will unlock Dancer for females. Leveling to level 8 along with Knight, Black Mage, Dragoon, Ninja, and Samurai, as well as getting 20 kills with the unit (defeated units must turn into chests or crystals to count), will unlock Dark Knight. Stats Abilities Geomancy Geomancy is the Geomancer's command ability. Every tile in the battlefield is designated a specific type of terrain to determine which Geomancy ability will be used. If the user has not learned the Geomancy ability of the tile that they are standing on, the command Geomancy will be unavailable. The damage dealt by Geomancy is low, but they can inflict status effects. The formula of the power of all Geomancy abilities are the same: : \text{Magickal Attack} \times (\text{Physical Attack} / 2 + 1) The chances of statuses with each attack is 25%. Zodiac compatibility and elemental affinity affect the resultant damage, but Faith stat is irrelevant. This makes female units slightly better Geomancy users than males because females tend to have higher magickal AT scores. The advantages of Geomancy include 100% hit-rate, no charge time, no MP cost, 1 grid further casting range than most magick spells, and a chance of inflicting a status ailment. The Geomancy effect does not engulf its caster even if they are within the effect area. Despite the support ability Attack Boost that can be learned from Geomancer class, it does not boost the power of Geomancy abilities. Instead, Arcane Strength learned from Black Mage can slightly increase its power. Reaction abilities Support abilities Attack Boost raises physical attack damage by 33%. Movement abilities With Ignore Terrain, moving through clear water does not decrease movement range. It does not eliminate penalty when moving through swamps during a storm, or protect against the poison effect of Poisonous Fens. Terrain tiles Terrain plays an important role in for Geomancer's abilities. The player can learn the type of terrain and its required Geomancy ability of the particular terrain when pressing after cancelling from the unit's command menu. The only place to find the terrain "Road" is on the map called Main Street of Lesalia. Since the map cannot be accessed normally, the tile has been dummied out. Standing on the Road tile and selecting Geomancy will attack with the Sinkhole ability. The "Ice" tile is dummied out completely, and is not found on any maps. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Sinkhole R.png|Sinkhole ®. FFAB Wind Blast - Geomancer (F) R.png|Wind Blast ®. FFAB Sinkhole R+.png|Sinkhole (R+). FFAB Wind Blast - Geomancer (F) R+.png|Wind Blast (R+). FFAB Contortion - Geomancer (F) SR.png|Contortion (SR). FFAB Torrent - Ramza SR.png|Torrent (SR). FFAB Contortion - Geomancer (F) SR+.png|Contortion (SR+). FFAB Torrent - Ramza SR+.png|Torrent (SR+). FFAB Magma Surge - Geomancer (F) SSR.png|Magma Surge (SSR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Will-o'-the-Wisp - Ramza Legend SR.png|Will-o'-the-Wisp (SR). FFAB Will-o'-the-Wisp - Ramza Legend SR+.png|Will-o'-the-Wisp (SR+). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals Geomancer appears as a card in the Ivalice Special Arena has a limited-time special arena with eighteen floors. KotC Geomancer Male.png|Male card. KotC Geomancer Female.png|Female card. Gallery GeomancerMale.png|Male Geomancer. GeomancerFemale.png|Female Geomancer. FFT Geomancer Male Portrait.png|Male Geomancer portrait. FFT Geomancer Female Portrait.png|Female Geomancer portrait. FFT Pitfall.png|Sinkhole. FFT Waterball.png|Torrent. FFT Hell Ivy.png|Tanglevine. FFT Carve Model.png|Contortion. FFT Local Quake.png|Tremor. FFT Kamaitachi.png|Wind Slash. FFT Demon Fire.png|Will-o'-the-Wisp. FFT Quicksand.png|Quicksand. FFT Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm. FFT Blizzard.png|Snowstorm. FFT Gusty Wind.png|Wind Blast. FFT Lava Ball.png|Magma Surge. FFT Walk on Lava.png|Lava Walking. Etymology Its Japanese name, ''Fūsui or Fūsuishi (風水士), refers to the Chinese feng shui. es:Geomante (Final Fantasy Tactics) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics